


Baseball

by Marvelouswrites



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Friendship is Magic, Gen, I dont know how baseball works, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouswrites/pseuds/Marvelouswrites
Summary: Some of the boys play a little baseball on a boring day





	Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble off of my tumblr

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun high in the cloudless sky and birds singing merrily from the telephone wires above. No missions today, just some good ol’ bonding time with the team. Or it would be, if everyone hadn't immediately split to do whatever. Scout had only just managed to snag Demo before he fell asleep in front of the TV. Luckily, the Scotsman was an obliging sort of guy and had agreed to play some catch with Scout.

Scout tossed a baseball into the air a few times in preparation to whack it across the field to where Demo was waiting, crouched close to a side door. He had a catcher's mitt on one hand and a bottle of Scrumpeh in the other.

“Woulda been nice to have some more people…” he grumbled, taking another practice swing. He took a quick look around the scrubby patch of grass that passed as a field; Sniper had parked his junky old van nearby, and was stretched out on the roof in a patch of sunlight light like a lanky cat, hat propped over his face. Pyro wasn't too far off either, doing whatever Pyro did on their free time.

Scout wavered on the idea of waking Sniper; he would either get a ‘yeh, sure mate’ or a punch in the face. Things had been pretty quiet for a few days, so he was betting on the Australian being more relaxed than usual as he jogged over to the van.

“ ‘ey Snipes!! Wake up, c’mon and play some baseball wit me an’ Demo!” Scout yelled as he shook the side of the camper.  
Sniper grunted awake and his hat fell off as he jerked upright.

“What the fuck you yellin’ for mate!?” he snapped,

“and stop shakin’ me van ya bloody hooligan; old girl’s been through enough without you addin’ to ‘er troubles!”

Scout let go of the van and held up the baseball. 

“C’mon man, it's too nice out to sleep!” 

Sniper plopped his hat on his head and climbed down off the van, grumbling as he made his way off the roof.

“Fine. One game, then I’m back to me nap.”  
He said with a grimace. Scout grinned 

Demo had recruited Pyro as well, and the four of them spread out across the grass. 

“Who’s pitchin’?” Sniper asked, tilting his hat back. Pyro stuck their hand up quicker than lightning. Scout tossed them the ball and went to stand in front of Demo, who took a deep swig of liquor before they got started. Demo dropped the now empty bottle and belched loudly, rolling his shoulders before smacking his fist into the catcher's mitt.

“Alright boyos, let’s git to it!” he said with a grin. Scout tapped his bat into the dirt and planted his feet, swinging the bat experimentally a few times to get ready. 

Pyro pitched a mean curveball. 

Pyro swung their arm back and around, spinning in a graceful pirouette before letting the ball fly towards Scout like a bullet. As expected, the ball curved dramatically as it sped towards Scout, but he was ready for it, and wood met rubber with a satisfying crack and the ball sailed into the air, back towards Sniper. He had taken off his hat-in lieu of a mitt- and was running backwards, head craned to see the speck of the ball as it headed in his direction. 

He yelled in triumph as the ball fell neatly into his outstretched hat. Scout swore and smacked the dirt with his bat.

“We ain’t keeping score!!” he yelled as Sniper and Demo jeered. Sniper threw the ball back to Pyro and they prepared for another pitch. 

They played for a while, Scout managing to hit all but two of Pyro’s screamingly fast pitches. Demo stood up from behind Scout and tapped him on the shoulder,

“Alright lad my turn to bat, I’m sick ah staring at your ass.” 

Scout shrugged and handed over the bat, 

“I was gettin’ tired of winning anyway.” 

“I thought we weren't keeping score?” Demo teased, taking the bat and wiggling it under Scout's nose. 

“Yeah, but only when I’m losing- Hey Pyro switch me!” 

Scout waved for Pyro to come over and they ran over, giving Scout a high-five as they passed. Sniper jogged forward, slightly out of breath as he caught the catchers mitt Demo tossed him. 

Scout tossed the ball high in the air and turned his cap backwards in one smooth motion, easily catching the ball and winding up for a good hard pitch. Demo crouched at the ready, bat raised and grin plastered across his face. 

Scout pulled his arm back and whipped it forward with all his strength, the ball spinning wide, past Demo who swore as he swung wide and missed, past Sniper as he dove to catch it, and cracked off of someone’s face just as they walked out of the door.

Scout cracked up as he saw Spy lurch backwards, cigarette neatly crumpled from the impact of the ball.


End file.
